Fragile as a Butterfly's Wings
by Juzu
Summary: Five years after Meteor and Neo Midgar is finished. Things are good for Avalanche but Vincent has a few problems and the one who can help him is the last one they suspected. R&R Please! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, hey all! Look who it is! It's me! Juzu! I'm back! YAY! Anyways…here is the first chapter of Fragile as a Butterfly's Wings: Book I of the Wings Trilogy. I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimer: **You all know what goes here…anything related to the game isn't mine but a few of the new characters are…except for Matthias…he belongs to Hapkido Master…

—Chapter 1—

Today was the fifth anniversary of the destruction of Meteor. People around the world were celebrating and Avalanche was in the center of it all. For today, Neo Midgar was declared finished. The ceremony lasted all day with a parade that went through the whole city and with a special dedication by Reeve Mizuno, the President of Neo Midgar.

A spiky blonde haired and glowing blue eyed Cloud Strife stretched his arms above his head and yawned. It was late in the evening and Avalanche was seated around a table piled high with all sorts of different food dishes. Reeve had given them this feast as a small thank you for their help with the rebuilding projects that had taken place in all of the towns that had needed it.

Beside him, a radiant looking Tifa Lockheart-Strife sat playing a game of peek-a-boo with their one year old son, Matthias. She looked up at Cloud for a moment, with her burgundy colored eyes laughing until Matthias grabbed a handful of her chocolate brown hair and pulled.

Cid and Shera Highwind were there as well. Shera was holding baby Sera, a three month old little girl with Cid's eyes and hair. He was beaming with pride as she laughed. Barret Wallace was happier than Cloud could remember seeing him. North Corel was growing and Marlene was a constant joy for him. Now the age of twelve, she was always surprising him with the things she was learning to do when she helped him.

Red XIII was also there. He seemed content. While helping to clean monsters out of the old Midgar, a pack with about eight creatures of his own kind was found. Now, Cosmo Canyon was a place of learning and discovery. The pack had named him their leader and was living quite happily there. Emiko, the female who had been leading the pack before it was found, was there as well. Every now and then Red would rub his face against hers or bark at the three cubs, who would look back at him in complete innocence.

But a few faces were missing. Yuffie for one, but she had called earlier to say she wouldn't be able to make it due to a problem in a building project she had started in Wutai. Reeve had sent Cait Sith to get her but he came back with little trinkets that Yuffie had gotten for them to make up for not being there. Vincent Valentine was also absent. It had been almost six months now since anyone had seen or heard anything from him but there were tales of a monster hunter that seemed to fit him going around.

Aeris. She was also gone. Cloud could still remember her clearly, even after all this time. He shook his head and focused on his wife. It was no use living in the past, he had learned that the hard way after nearly losing Tifa to an accident during construction of a building right here in Neo Midgar about two years ago.

A few minutes passed and then the Turks entered the room with Reeve. Avalanche went silent. Reeve sighed. This was going to be a long evening. But then Reno started walking around the room trailing a long string behind him. The three cubs watched it, but then, just like the cats they resembled, they pounced on it. Reno pulled the string just out of reach and they started chasing him around the room. Laughter followed them and the air relaxed. It was a rather enjoyable meal.

It was late at night when Cloud and Tifa returned to their home in Nibelheim. Tifa put Matthias to bed and went to get ready for bed herself. While she did that Cloud hung the Buster Sword on the wall in the room all of their weapons were displayed in. He stepped back, looking at the picture of Zack and Aeris that had been taken when Zack had been dating her. The sword hung above the picture; it was a memorial to Cloud's fallen friends.

But on the opposite wall hung another sword in a glass and wood display case that was locked at all times. Cloud glared at the Masamune from across the room. It was the only thing left of Sephiroth in this world. If it wasn't for the fact that the sword had been forged by Ancients, he would have broken it and melted it down as scrap metal.

Tifa came in and lightly put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. They left the room, closing the door and turning the light off after them. And after five years of hard work, it was time for a well earned vacation.

**Well, what do you think? Thanks for reading! Juzu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well! Thanks to Wrath-Oathkeeper for the review! YAY! Chocolate for you! And to let you know this will end up being a Yuffientine! (Hopefully! That's the plan at the moment anyways…) Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Final Fantasy VII or anything related to it. Emiko and Sammy are mine though…

—Chapter 2—

-1 week later-

"…that's great! Uh-huh…yeah…oh yeah. The problem was fixed about a day later. What? Is that Matthias? I can hear him. Oh hey! Tell Cloud he's still a jerk for me. Please? Okay sure. Yeah, of course I'll be there! All right. See you in a week Tifa! Bye!" Yuffie hung up her PHS and placed it on top of her dresser.

She opened one of the drawers and rummaged through it. Finally she pulled out a pair of short khaki shorts and a light blue tank top. She ran a brush through her shoulder length hair after dressing. She slipped on a pair of socks and her tennis shoes. Squinting her stormy gray eyes, she pulled the string and the blinds on the window in her bedroom opened to let in the bright morning sun. Another day was here.

For a moment she stood there, looking at all the improvements that had been done in the past week to the places she could see from her room. She saw a girl leaving a house a street over and raced from her room. She ran to the front door and was outside in a flash. She caught up with the girl at the end of the street.

"Sammy!"

The girl spun around, light red hair flying out of it's holder to fall into her blue eyes. "Hey Yuffie!" she greeted as her friend caught up. "What's the plan for today?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I guess help finish any loose projects. You have any ideas?"

"Nah." Sammy put her hair back in the holder and straightened her short blue jean skirt. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if Xen's home. Wanna come?"

"Eww!" Yuffie made a face. "That's okay. Your boyfriend's been gone for a week. I'll see him later." She nodded.

"You sure?" Sammy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Maybe the three of us can meet for dinner or something." Yuffie shrugged. "I'll find something to do."

"Okay then. Later!" Sammy ran off down another street.

Yuffie shook her head. How Sammy could be so obsessed with a boy, she'd never understand. Yuffie herself had more fun without a boyfriend to tie her down.

Putting her hands behind her head, she strolled down the streets of Wutai, eyes roving from side to side. Boy how she loved her city. She wasn't sure that she was up to it, but she knew that one day, she would be the Lady of Wutai. It was a scary thought! Really, she still had a bunch of things that she wanted to do before she was tied down to one place.

She sighed and continued down the road until it turned into the path that would lead her up to the cliff's peak. She loved climbing to the peak of the Da-Chao Mountains. Her favorite spot was to stand on the fingers of the highest hand. It only took her less than an hour of an easy pace to get to that spot. She crossed her arms loosely under her chest and leaned against the rock finger. A gentle breeze brought the scent of the sea and forests around her beautiful home land. Her stormy gray eyes softened and a look of contentment settled on her face.

_This_ was peace.

* * *

Red XIII sat perfectly still, watching the Cosmo Flame dance. His tail switched back and forth with it. Emiko padded up to him and sat beside him, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"What troubles you?" she asked, concern showing in her molten gold eyes. They glowed in the firelight.

Red sighed. "I fear one of my friends is heading for trouble. I don't know. It's just a feeling."

She stretched out and laid down, resting her head on her front paws. "Trust your instincts. That's the only reason we survived in the Midgar Ruins." She glanced at where the rest of the pack was playing a game with her cubs. "Or correction. That's why we eight survived."

"How many were there?" he asked, lying down beside her.

She paused, thinking. Then she sighed. "Twenty."

Red rubbed his face against hers. "But soon our kind will flourish again. We've already started." He shook his head. "Here I was the one worrying but it looks like I have to cheer you up instead."

"Oh Nanaki!" she shook her head. "You worry too much!"

"As the Guardian of Cosmo Canyon I have to." He stated simply. "Besides, I need to worry about Vincent. No one has seen or heard from him in six months. I think this feeling has something to do with that."

"Vincent…he's the dark one isn't he?" Emiko asked and he nodded. "He…seemed troubled when you introduced me to him. Was he always like that?"

"He was. But all I know is that he had some connection to Sephiroth that not even Cloud knew. He never said anything really, unless it was needed." Red looked lost in thought. "No one really got to know him. But Yuffie seemed to like pestering him the most."

Emiko laughed. "Yuffie likes to pester _everyone_!"

"This is true." Red nodded. Squeals came from the cubs. "Come on." He sighed. "We'd best go play with them."

"They're fine." She didn't look like she was going to move. "Besides, the rest of the pack can take care of them."

"It'd be fun though." He pointed out.

"True!" she was up and running.

Red shot up and after her, laughing as he did so. Soon the whole pack of lion-like creatures was playing a game of tag. Their laughter echoed around the quiet town.

**Well, here's the second chapter. Any thoughts? Yes, short. I'm hoping that the chapters will get longer as I go but…writer's block stinks…I really had no idea of how to end this chapter until this morning…hopefully chapter three will be up soon! But…if I don't get some reviews it'll take longer…Thanks for reading! Juzu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey there everybody! Here is chapter three! My thanks to Wrath-Oathkeeper and to PennStGuy for the reviews! Chocolate for you!

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and anything related to it is _not_ mine! The name Lakia is and Matthias belongs to Hapkido Master.

—Chapter 3—

Five days after the conversation on the PHS found Yuffie, wearing her usual garb, saying goodbye to her best friend and hello to her gold chocobo, Lakia. She twisted around and made sure her small pack was secured before nudging the bird into motion. She was heading for Neo Midgar.

Lakia flew past and over any obstacles that got in the way. Yuffie loved the bird dearly and had practically spoiled her rotten. Soon the beach was in sight, and after that came the worst part of the trip, in Yuffie's opinion anyways.

They hit the water at a dead run. At first she winced and hung onto the big bird harder than she should have. Lakia warked to bring her back to her sense and to release the death grip she had on her feathers. Yuffie laughed nervously to herself and released the feathers, patting the chocobo on the neck in affection.

They raced across the blue water. Every once in a while, Yuffie would catch a glimpse of some kind of fish that was racing along beside them. It wasn't even forty five minutes before Lakia touched the sand of the beach of the continent. Yuffie slowed her to a trot.

She grinned as they passed Rocket Town. She would have to come up with a few tricks to play on Cid the next time she saw him. Maybe she could get some materia from him? It was an idea.

She turned Lakia to the outskirts of the Nibel Mountains. For some reason she didn't like having to go up and down and up and down…she shook her head. Just thinking about the motion sent her stomach to revolt against her. So when she came to them, she also skirted the Corel Mountains. She went past Costa Del Sol and they hit the ocean, back at a run.

Crossing the ocean wasn't bad this time. It only took about a half hour before they came ashore on the beach. Before them loomed the Midgar Ruins. For a moment, Yuffie made Lakia stop. She gazed at the Ruins with mixed emotions. It was sad that many people had died there. It was scary that monsters now lived there. It brought back memories of the events from five years ago.

She shook her head and continued on. Tifa was expecting her for dinner after all. Though…she still had a few hours yet. An idea came to her. Sure, she had helped build Neo Midgar, but she had been more preoccupied with rebuilding Wutai. It was time to do some exploring.

Neo Midgar had been built about a mile or two from the Midgar Ruins. Neo Midgar was a much better place. Here every house was in the bright sunlight and everything had color. At first, it started out as homes of all shapes, sizes, and colors set along streets that crisscrossed in all directions.

Soon, the houses gave way to small business and stores. The streets become more crowded, laughing people were everywhere it seemed. Without knowing just how she got there, Yuffie found herself sitting on Lakia's back in front of the Final Heaven Bar. It was a four story building. The first floor was the bar/café area. The second floor was rooms that could be rented for a few days. The third floor was more rooms but these were especially reserved for members of either the Turks or Avalanche. The top floor was where Cloud, Tifa, and their son Matthias were going to live now that the building was completely finished. Barret and Cid were going to arrive the next day to help them start moving their things. And yes, Yuffie was going to help too.

She must have been sitting there for a few minutes because Cloud was walking down the front stairs toward her, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing? Having a staring contest with the window?" he asked jokingly.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and jumped down from her perch on Lakia. "Whatever, chocobohead!" she teased. His hair was as spiky as usual. And really, it _did_ look like the tail feathers of a chocobo.

He narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when he was stopped. Yuffie was nearly tackled to the ground, Tifa ran into her so hard.

"Yuffie! It's so good to see you again!" Tifa, always happy, was positively beaming at her young friend.

"Geez Tifa! It's only been about a month and a half!" Yuffie laughed but she returned the big hug her friend had given her.

"I know that, but still." Tifa shrugged. "Come on inside. Cloud will take care of Lakia and your things for you."

"Okay." Yuffie, of course, had no problems agreeing to that.

Cloud gave her a dark look and she made a face at him. "Oh sure, I'll take care of her stuff…" he said.

"Thanks, Cloud." Tifa kissed his cheek and ushered Yuffie inside, leaving him staring after her with a dazed look on his face. "I've got the second room on the right of the stairs made up for her.

Yuffie smiled and waved to him as the door closed. She turned and looked around the bar, which, surprisingly, wasn't occupied by hardly anyone.

"Where is everyone? I thought this place would be packed full." She asked with a confused look.

"Everyone's at work. That's what I like about Neo Midgar. More people have jobs. It's just such a better place than Midgar was." Tifa sighed. "Sure there are still the usual drunks and slums, but it's not as noticeable as it was."

"Cool. Hey, what time is supper?" Yuffie asked looking around some more.

"At about seven or so. Why?" Tifa tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Well, since I haven't really seen everything here I thought I would look around some. I'll be back by dinner time though!" Yuffie promised.

"Cloud could give you a tour the day after tomorrow if you wanted though." Tifa suggested.

Yuffie paused with a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah he could but we'd probably end up arguing the whole time!" she grinned.

"That's true." Cloud said as he came into the room from coming in the back door. "We more than likely would."

"Well. I suppose so then. If you want. Just be sure you _are_ back in time. We're having fried chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner!" Tifa called after the retreating form.

Yuffie turned and gave her her best smile before the door closed behind her and she was gone. Tifa sighed as Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself if anything comes up. Plus she's got her PHS if she needs to contact us." He stated.

"You're right. And speaking of contacting, have you called Cid and Barret yet to confirm our plans for tomorrow?" she asked turning to face him.

Cloud winced. "I knew I had forgotten something!" he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Why don't you go do that now while you're thinking about that then?" She smiled and brushed her hand against his cheek.

"Sure." He watched as she headed back towards the bar to serve a customer. He sighed and pulled his PHS out of his pocket, dialing a number. "Hey, Barret? It's Cloud…"

* * *

Yuffie skipped down the streets, eyes looking everywhere at once. This place was so much better than stinky old Midgar. It was cleaner! For several hours she just aimlessly walked down street after street.

Soon it started to get dark and she looked up. The sky was black from the night and a storm was coming. She could barely see the gray clouds above her. She looked at the time on her PHS.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to get back!" it was fifteen minutes to seven. She turned and started back up the street she was on, just as rain began to pour from the sky above. Lightning flashed and thunder followed instantly. Yuffie stopped at the entrance to an alley. There was something in there.

Lightning flashed again, brighter. She caught a glimpse of the outline of, what she thought, looked like a person. She looked around but the street was practically empty now. Cautiously, she walked towards the dark figure and knelt in front of them. Again there was a flash a lightning. Yuffie caught her breath for a second.

"Vincent?"

**Well, well, well! What do you think? A bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Like it? Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Juzu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** YAY FOR REVIEWS! Thanks for all five of them! But yeah, here's chapter five…hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII is _not_ mine. End of discussion.

For a moment, complete silence reigned. Even the pouring rain was quiet. The man sat on the ground, heedless of the rain that pelted him and the ninja that knelt in front of him. His knees were drawn up towards his chest and the elbow of his right arm rested on the same knee. His claw rested on the ground, slightly covered by his crimson cape. His red eyes were focused on the ground in front of his feet.

"Vincent?" she asked timidly. Boy this was weird! Here, no one's heard or seen him for six months and now she finds him in an alleyway in Neo Midgar in the middle of a storm of all places!

Still, there was no answer. She noticed the tears in his cape and clothes that she bet should never have happened. He had always been kinda out there, in her opinion, but this was just freaky. She was just reaching for her PHS to call Cloud and Tifa when a soft sound stopped her.

"It was my fault." Vincent's lips were slightly parted as he paused to think. "I…I should have…"

"Vincent?" Yuffie moved closer to hear him better. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't hear her, of course. "All of it. Everything was my fault. I could have stopped it all from happening."

"Stopped what?" she asked, intrigued.

For a moment he was quiet. But then he started to speak, hesitantly at first it seemed, but he grew more confident.

"Thirty three years ago, I was the leader of the Turks. Well, I wasn't really but I did things the real leader should have been doing in the first place. I suppose 'unofficial leader' would be my title then. I didn't like my job, far from it, but I was the best. And everybody knew it.

"One day, I was walking back from Shinra's office. He had wanted a report made in person so I had been sent to do it as usual. I was passing the labs. I rounded a corner and bumped into a young woman. Of course, she had her arms full of files and naturally, they flew everywhere.

"I started to help her pick them up. She was babbling something or another about one of the professors getting mad that the files were out of order again. It took her a second to realize she was babbling but she looked up when she stopped.

"She had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Her long hair was held up in a ponytail by a blue ribbon, but the color was honey brown…just like Aeris' was. Her blouse was the same light blue as the ribbon. She wore a long white skirt and still had on her white lab coat. She was…an angel.

"I'll never forget that sight. The first time I saw her…Lucrecia Hazina." Vincent was completely lost in his thoughts.

Yuffie could only kneel there in front of him, storm gray eyes riveted on the crimson red eyes of the haunted demon in front of her. Gone were the sensations of touch and sound. The storm might as well have never existed.

Lucrecia Hazina…that was Sephiroth's real mother's name! So that's how Vincent knew more about everything than she and the rest of Avalanche did! And he had kept it all to himself! She was about to open her mouth and berate him for that alone, but his voice cut her short.

"I knew it from that moment, knew that I had feelings for her. I just didn't know what they would turn into. After all the files had been picked up we stood, but she seemed embarrassed. She muttered a hasty thank you and was gone. I stood there for a few seconds before reality came back and I remembered my duties I had yet to do.

"It was a few days before I saw her again, but I had never stopped thinking about her. This was at lunch in the cafeteria. She was sitting by herself, looking through a file and had a blank sheet of paper and a pen ready to take notes with. She looked rather preoccupied.

"I was torn between sitting with the rest of the Turks or with her. I decided to sit with the Turks, just to watch her. I was afraid of what she would say about it if I sat with her. A few of the times I glanced at her, I saw she would quickly look up and our eyes would meet.

"She had looked away pretty fast every time. She finished her lunch and gathered her things, then left. I finished the rest of my meal with the Turks. Since it had only been a few days since our first meeting, naturally, I knew the times when she left the labs by heart. After thinking about it all the rest of the day, I finally worked up the courage to meet her.

"So, 5:36 p.m. found me waiting beside the elevator for her to get there. And just on time, she walked up to the doors. She stood there for a moment, but then I asked if she would mind if I rode to the bottom floor with her. She merely shrugged and gave a slight nod.

"When we parted ways that evening at the front doors, I ended up with her address and permission to pick her up and take her to dinner the upcoming Friday." Vincent paused again, still lost in his memories of that moment.

Now _this_ was interesting. Way better than wondering a big city. Yuffie made herself more comfortable, Tifa's food and her promise to be back at seven forgotten completely within just this short of time. She was caught in his story, at least by her own curiosity. Really, this was a chance to learn more about things that were never told to Avalanche during their journeys. And a chance for Yuffie to get some dirt on Vincent.

**Well then! Yeah…probably not much to it but I'm working on it! So yeah…look for chapter five in a few days…just because I need to work on it and all that jazz…REVIEW! Please? Juzu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update but here's Chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Well, quit reading this and go on to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah…same old, same old. Don't own, don't sue.**

—Chapter 5—

Tifa put her hands on her hips as she looked at the clock on the far wall. It was half past seven and there was no sign of Yuffie anywhere. Cloud was sitting at the table, leaning the chair back on two legs and looking half asleep. Outside the rain beat against the windows and roof. The wind had picked up greatly.

"Maybe we should try calling her?" Tifa asked, breaking the silence.

Cloud jumped a bit. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to try calling her. Just to find out where she is." He shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about her though. She's capable of taking care of herself."

"But the storm sounds like its getting worse. What if something happened?" Tifa looked really worried.

Cloud stood up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her. "Hey, Yuffie's a big girl. If she needed help she would call us." He paused for a second. "Can we eat now?" his stomach growled in response.

Tifa sighed with a shake of her head. "I suppose we might as well. Before the food gets any colder."

Cloud hugged her tighter and raced back to the table and the food. Tifa smiled and followed.

* * *

Yuffie sat in front of Vincent in the alleyway still. Both were ignoring the rain completely. He was thinking about the past, she was thinking about what would happen in the next five minutes.

His thoughts drifted. Details he had hoped he could forget were coming back. Hopes and dreams would die again. The pain would be felt…again…

"It was a clear night that Friday when I went to pick her up…" Vincent started.

**((Flashback))**

Vincent stood in the center of the hallway after ringing the doorbell for the second time. He ran a hand through his ear length blackish brown hair, to get it out of his dark brown eyes. He hadn't known what to wear so he was dressed in his usual blue Turk suit; only the tie was blue, not red.

After only a second had passed, the door was opened. Lucrecia stood there, wearing a soft light blue dress. Her hair was pulled up into a bun but strands had fallen free to frame her face.

"Hello Vincent." She greeted, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Sorry it took me so long to get to the door."

"Hello Miss Lucrecia. No, don't worry about it. It's all right." He returned.

She smiled. "You can just call me Lucrecia."

He nodded. "If that is what you wish. Are you ready then?" he asked

"Let me get my coat and I will be." She answered turning to the coat rack on the wall nearby.

She picked her coat up and turned to put it on, but he caught it and held it for her. She smiled at him. "Such a gentleman." She said teasingly.

A light blush spread over his face and she laughed. She picked up her purse and they stepped out into the hallway. They started walking to the elevator.

"Do you have any place special you would like to go to?" he asked, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Umm…" she looked thoughtful. "No not really. Do you have something planned?"

He nodded as he pushed the button for the lobby of the apartment building. "I was thinking we could go to Reda's. If you want to that is."

She spun around to face him. "You got reservations for Reda's? That's the hardest place to get into! How did you manage that?" she looked extremely happy. Reda's was the best restaurant in Midgar. Not to mention the most expensive.

He shrugged, a ghost of a smile spreading across his lips. "It was simple really."

She crossed her arms and gave him a sideways glance. "Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Fine then." She paused as the doors to the elevator opened.

They walked into the lobby area and out the doors. His car was right where he had left it, of course. He held the door open for her, then went to the driver's side and got in himself.

They made the trip to the restaurant in a comfortable, not very awkward silence. They got to Reda's about twenty minutes later. It seemed that every stoplight was against them; they had all been red. Vincent got out of the car after parking, and quickly opened the passenger side door for Lucrecia.

She smiled up at him as she straightened. He held his arm out to her as they started walking but she shook her head. He looked at her for a second but then shrugged.

Just inside the door a waiter took her coat and Vincent's name. He led them to their table. He held the chair for her as she sat down, then gave them their menus.

"Do you need a few minutes, or are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"We'll need a few minutes." Vincent nodded to him. The waiter nodded and walked off to another table.

Lucrecia looked at their surroundings, with wonder on her face. "I've never been here before." She looked at him. "Thank you." She added softly.

"It's my pleasure, just don't get the most expensive item on the menu." He smiled.

She laughed and turned her attention back to the menu. After a few minutes the waiter came back and they placed their orders. Lucrecia cleared her throat and looked down at her hands.

Vincent took a breath. "Maybe we could use this time as a chance to learn more about each other?" he asked, head tilted to the side a bit.

She looked up with a thoughtful look. "You know, that would be a good idea." She smiled. "Why don't you start then?"

"Me? Okay then." He paused. "Well, I'm twenty four. A Turk." He waited for her reaction but she just nodded. "I don't enjoy what I do at all. I don't really have any free time though. But when I do I like to read." He shrugged.

Lucrecia shrugged back. "Well then, I'm twenty two as of three weeks ago. I too like to read but have hardly any time to do so. We've just gotten a new experiment approved and plan to start it within the next month. I'm very excited about this one. Professors Gast and Hojo said I'll be able to work beside them."

"Will this be your first experiment?" he asked.

"Basically yes. I'm just an assistant but I'll be able to perform on my own for this one. Both Gast and Hojo have said I'm ready." She looked lost in her own world.

Vincent waited for a minute then cleared his throat. The waiter came with their drinks just as she looked up, startled.

They laughed after the waiter had left.

**Well, review please! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Juzu**


End file.
